The invention is based on a hand power tool according to the preamble of claim 1.
Orbit sanders are known that comprise an electric motor—located in a housing—with an armature shaft pointing in the direction of a backing pad. The armature shaft is supported in the housing of the orbit sander via an armature ball bearing on the side closest to the backing pad.
On its end closest to the backing pad, the armature shaft is pressed into a seat of an eccentric sleeve and is interconnected with it in torsion-resistant fashion. A backing pad ball bearing is secured on the eccentric sleeve on the side of the eccentric sleeve closest to the backing pad, via which said ball bearing the backing pad is supported on the eccentric sleeve. Moreover, a fan wheel of a fan is secured on the eccentric sleeve in the region of the seat of the armature shaft.